1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio signal processing device which processes audio signals and outputs the audio signals, and a computer program for causing a computer to function as such an audio signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an audio signal processing device such as a digital mixer or the like which processes audio signals and outputs the audio signals, generally the audio signal processing is controlled in accordance with current data representing the current status of the device, and the current data is changed in accordance with operation of controls to enable edition of the contents of the audio signal processing. For the current data, such processing is performed that a user selects a scene number and gives an instruction of “store”, whereby the data is stored in a scene memory as a scene (setting data) of the selected number, and that conversely the user selects a scene number and gives an instruction of “recall”, whereby the scene of the number can be loaded and made the current data. Such a function is provided to enable wide-ranging setting to be loaded by a simple operation and reflected on the signal processing.
In addition, an audio signal processing device provided with such a store/recall function is also known in which, at the time of recalling a scene, part of data included in the scene is omitted from recall object so that current data before the recall can be left as it is.
In the owner's manual of “DM2000 (trade name)” commercially available from YAMAHA Co. Ltd., for example, a digital mixer is described in which data of a scene is divided into a plurality of groups for each of which protection setting determining whether the parameters are affected or unaffected by a recall can be made. In this digital mixer, the protection setting can be made for each input channel or each output channel, for each parameter group in a selected channel, or for each effector.
Processing executed at the time of recalling a scene in such a digital mixer is, for example, one shown in a flowchart of FIG. 9.
More specifically, first, in Step S101, data of a selected scene is loaded from a setting data memory into a work memory. Then, in Step S102, setting is made such that the contents of a current memory during rewriting are not reflected on the control of the signal processing and the like until the rewriting at the time of recall is finished.
Thereafter, through the processing in Steps S103 to S107, the protection settings are referred to for each group, and only parameters of the group for which being unaffected by a recall (protection) is not set are loaded from the work memory and written over corresponding data of the current data stored in the current memory so as to be made current data.
After the overwriting of all the necessary parameters is finished, setting is made such that the contents of the current memory are reflected again on the control in Step S108, and the processing is ended.
By performing the processing described above, original current data can be left without change for the parameters for which the protection is set even at the time of recalling the scene. Consequently, the digital mixer described above enables operation of recalling only part of a scene or of recalling a scene while holding parameters which are desired to be manually controlled depending on the situation on each occasion, leading to improved operability of the recall function.
However, the channels and parameters which are desired to be omitted from the object to be recalled may often be different depending on scenes. In such a case, in the digital mixer described in the aforementioned owner's manual of “DM2000 (trade name),” the setting of being affected/unaffected by a recall needs to be performed again every time the channels and parameters which are desired to be omitted from the recall object change, bringing about a problem that the operation becomes complicated.